


Nursing the Devil

by Meta_Ren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: Our beloved Stuart is put to the task to take care of a sickly Murdoc. Too fluffy for the faint of heart.





	Nursing the Devil

"Yew feelin’ okay Muds?” The blue-haired singer nears the bass player, whose head was propped up against the wall. His bass, which has been cemented in his hands for the past week or two, laid forgotten elsewhere. Beads of sweat rolled down his head. It was 69 degrees in the building. There was no way that he could have been hot. His hands trembled as he pushed himself off of the wall. 

“I know what you are, but what am I?” He laughs at his four decade old joke, and breaks into a coughing fit. It was evident that he was not feeling well.

“Muds, yew don’t look so gewd.”

“Shut it. Dullard!” His voice was raspy. 

“I fink we should quit tonight. We can’t ‘ave fun wif yew sick!”

“Making an album isn’t suppose ta be fun! Dumbass! Now grab the damn mike! Where is Noodle and Russ.” He coughs again, but more intensely. 

 

*** 

Surprisingly, he persisted through the entire session without coughing. It may have been the vibration of the music or bass that keep his sinuses from coming up. While everyone else was putting the equipment up, Noodle left the room skipping, leaving the other three to chat. Russel pats his stomach as it makes a rumbling sound. 

“What we gonna eat? We need to keep up our strength for the recording.”

“Yew always fink of food Russ!”

“You need to eat more. You scrawny man! I could crush you with my hands.” 2D completely ignores the others rude comment, instead focuses on Murdoc.

“Hey Mur’doc! Yew wanna pizza or somefin’? We could call in, if we got extra cash layin’ round.”

The tired man groans. 

“Yes?”

Another groan.

“No?”

He growls. Propping his flying V on the wall, and angrily walks out of the room. The recording room had to be the well-built room in the house, you couldn’t hear a bomb drop outside. But even so, the fait sound of Murdoc’s coughing could be heard. Looks like there wasn’t going to be pizza in his future. 

 

*** 

2D couldn’t sleep. 

What was he doing right now? Was he okay? Did he have medicine? Did he need a doctor? It was one in the morning, and there was no way he was going to sleep. He knew the man didn’t like to talk about his ales, like that one time he ate too many ramen noodles, or the countless times that he was hung over like hell. He understood why he did so, but he felt sad knowing that Murdoc didn’t trust him enough to depend on him fully. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay as he kisses his head. He knew that wouldn’t happen, but even so, he wanted to see if he could be of any assistance. 

 

*** 

 

He stood outside of the door. Noodle and Russel were definitely asleep, and he would be to if it weren’t for Murdoc. 2D couldn’t help that he liked the man. No, liked would be an understatement. He wished that the feeling would go away, but it was pointless. A crush never really goes away, it sticks to you, and likes to mess up your whole friendship, and in this case his whole working relationship.

Opening the door, Murdoc laid on the ground. Poor thing was too weak to even get into his bed. His snoring was obnoxiously loud as it echoed through the small room. If he was unaware that Murdoc was sick, he would have thought the man was drunk…again. He gently shakes his shoulder, jolting him awake. It pained 2D to do so. 

“Muds, yew wanna get in the bed? The floor is ‘ard.”

“Whatever.” He gets up slowly, and crawls in the bed. 2D smiled. 

“Yew need medicine?” No answer.

“I’m gonna go get yew somfin’. So yew are coughing, sweatin’, scratchy throat, a-“

“I feel like shit.” Good enough.

“Okay! I know what ta get yew! Get under da covers! Yew can’t be ‘old! That’s wut my mum always told me!” He was hot. 2D looks him in the eyes, and with the backside of his thumb, he rubs his check gently. It was unintentional, and unneeded, but he felt like doing it. It was an instinct to just touch him.

To satisfied 2D, Murdoc covers his body in what was left of his moth eaten comforter. He hoped to Satan that he would stay. He was desperate for any help. 

*** 

2D was more than happy to help his sick…’friend.’ Their relationship was very bumpy, work and social. 2D always felt mixed signals came from the other, making his crush a slow treacherous descent into hell. Without the guidance of Murdoc, there was no telling where he would be right now. Dead most likely. He owed the man.  
His coughing substituted after taking the medication, much to 2D’s relieve. At the moment, he was in a fetal position, cursing lightly under his breathe in the embarrassment of his situation. He was a man. A manly man, being babied by the likes of 2D. He never knew that he could degrade himself so low. 

“Oi, Muds! Yew feelin’ betta?”

“Yew want sum water, Muds?”

“Dew yew need more blankets?”

‘Sweet Satan, how p-profuc-rofuciously annoying can he be?’ Murdoc thought.

As 2D walks back to his room to grab extra blankets, Murdoc gathers the little energy he had left to turn the fan on. Maybe he wouldn’t be suffocating in the heat as bad. It was only going to feel worse when he comes back with the fucking blankets. 

Falling down on the mattress, he watches the ceiling fan blades swing. He felt accomplished with himself. He did something to benefit himself. As he lies in the nice breeze, the door swings open, the door knob hits the wall, leaving an indention. What a dumbass.

“I got the blankets!”

Great. 

“I fough’ yew would like the soft one! It’s red! Oh! And I also went ahead and grabbed a movie for us to watch!”

‘Us?! I swear to fucking god if it’s a zombie movie-‘

“It’s Clockwork Orange! Or I could go grab Fullmetal Jacket if you want…I want ta make yew comfortable today, I know how it feels to get sick, I got sick a lot as a kid…” Murdoc was grateful that it was not one of those horror movies. Too much of anything is not good, and just one of those movies are more than enough. 

“Yew don’t ‘avta say anyfin’ if yew want, I’m gewd at charades! But I fount’ we could watch the movie…and then eat…and maybe get a shower…NOT WE WITF DAT!” 2D covers his face in the red fleece blanket. Murdoc didn’t even realize what he said. 

“Or yew tell me what yew want ta dew. I don’t wanna screw up anyfin’.” Maybe he should speak up, after all, he wanted to be comfortable. He fans himself with his hand. 

“Oh! Dew yew want tu tell me somefin’?” He nods, and begins to fan faster.

“Oh! Are yew hungry?” He was doomed. He felt something surge within him.

“NO! IT’S HOTTTTTTTT-AGKK-!” His throat felt like someone’s cat had clawed it from the inside out. It was horrific. Must have been strep throat, who knows. Laying on the bed, grabbing his throat, Murdoc curls back into his fetal position, hitting his pillow as he tried to compensate for the pain. 

“Ahhh! I’m sorry Muds! Open your mouth.” He stops hitting the pillow.

“Open your mouth Muds! I have medicine that can make it better!” Of course you do. That’s all you do is take medicine. 

Murdoc sits up as 2D sits beside him. 2D gives him a worried, troubled look as he hold up a red spray bottle. He was not going to be babied anymore. He was an adult. He snatches the bottle out of 2D’s frail hands. 

“Yew just gotta spray it! Like this!” He opens his mouth and pretends like he is spraying his throat. 

”Easy, right?”

He opens his mouth. What if the liquid didn’t hit his throat? Was it going to burn? What was it going to do? He close his mouth, and shakes his head. There was no way he was going to do that. 

“It’s gonna numb your throat! Its…ughh, cloraseptic!” Murdoc felt offended really, he was a doctor, and he sure as heck knew what it was, it was just that he had never used the stuff himself, so he was unsure of what to expect. 

“Please Muds…I don’t want yew to hurt anymore…for me? It taste like strawberries…” 2D looks up with sad, lovely eyes. Such beautiful, black eyes. He had to man up. He sprays.

“See Muds! It didn’t ‘urt that bad!” 2D gently pets through Murdoc’s hair, pulling his bangs out of his face somewhat. The touch was soft and angelic. His bright smile put him at ease. Murdoc finally figured it out. 

*** 

Lying in bed, the two watch the movie in a rare silence. There really wasn’t anything to say. They had known each other for so long, that it was kinda pleasant to sit without speaking to one another. Murdoc was happy for once, that someone wanted to spend time with him willingly. As a Satanist, he could care less about hurting anyone’s feelings, but lately, for some reason when he would say anything rude to 2D, he felt a little nerve inside of him go off. If it were one of the people interviewing them, Russel, or heck, even Noodle, he could not think twice that they would feel forlorn by his actions. 2D was doing something to him that made him…uneasy…in an uncanny, lighthearted way. 

2D sat contently next to his sick friend. Murdoc wanted to scream as he was concealed in many fluffy blankets that 2D had brought for him. The texture of the blankets varied from quilts to knitted ones. Where he got them, he didn’t know, but he didn’t care. They smelled of fresh detergent, so they had not been sitting in the closet for too long. 

“Ey Muds, yew warm?” Murdoc shakes his head.

“Okay! I’ll go get yew sum more blankets! I fink da-“Murdoc groans, followed by a cough. 

“Yew need blankets ta keep warm! Yew can’t be cold!” The Satanist could feel his insides turn as he makes his next move. He scoots closer to the taller one, rubbing his head like a cat into 2D’s chest. Stuart was taken back by the bassist’s actions, as he has never seen this side of him. The sickness must have been making his human side come out. He took no time to comb his fingers into his greasy, black hair, and it wasn’t until a few seconds later that he realized what he had done. Murdoc inches his whole body towards him, and enjoys every pet given to him. The long digits sweep through his Keith Richards haircut, only making him feel wearier. While Murdoc was close to sleep, 2D felt like he had ran a marathon, his heart beat was progressing getting faster with every breath. 

2D was wondering why he thought this was a good idea. Murdoc was going to beat his face in when he felt better. And sadly, he would let him, as long as it made him happy. Murdoc’s happiness was his happiness.

*** 

It was finally morning. A little bit of sunlight cracked through the heavy cloth covering the window, giving light to the sleeping goth. He stirs lightly, turning over on his side. He felt dizzy. The room began to move in such a way that it made him want to gag. He closes his eyes. It got worse. Getting up from the bed, he heads to the bathroom, his feet hit the cold tiling on the floor, and his head started to hurt. The floor was very inviting. He lays down, taking in the scent of the citrus cleaning liquid. His stomach began to turn. He hated lemons, their sour flavor was just plain gross to him. If this is what hell is like, then he should definitely get used to it. 

 

*** 

 

2D woke in a stir. The warmth he surrounded himself in earlier had vanished into the sheets. He frowns.

“Mur’doc…where yew at…yew need ta sleep.” He pulls the sheets off, drowsily walking around the room to find his sick patient. He chants his name, like he was some type of lost animal. His feet stop as he stands at the front of the bathroom door. He was there. The light coming from the crack gave it away, not to mention the heavy snoring. Yeah. It was the snoring that gave it away. Twisting the handle, the door opens carefully, and there he was, the Satanist himself. In a painfully tight fetal position, he lays close to the toilet. The smell of lemons were overwhelming. 

“Muds! What yew doing ‘ere! Yew gonna get sicker!” Murdoc swats his hand at the singer and rolls the other way to avert his eyes from him. 

“Yew know. I fout yew were gonna be easy, and listen ta me! I just wanna ‘elp yew get betta. While we ‘ere, yew need ta take a bath.” Murdoc jolts up, looking at 2D with his downcast eyes, bangs covering them somewhat. 

“Maybe later. I wanna sleep.” Murdoc lays back down.

“No Muds! Now!” He moans.

“No Dullard-“ Before he could finish his sentence, he began coughing again, so much so that tears started to form. 2D couldn’t watch it anymore. It was ridiculous that he couldn’t chill for a moment, and had to keep up his ‘manly persona.’ Rubbing his hand across his back, he hoped that it would help to ease the discomfort, but it seemed to only continue. It had to be the longest minute of his life. 

“Muds…please take a bath…for me? Please.” 2D keeps his hands where they were, and slowly props his head on his back. Murdoc’s breathing was very faint and hoarse, due to his coughing fit. He clears his throat. 

“Okay.”

 

*** 

 

“I don’t want that hippie shit.” Murdoc stands with his back hunched over, and only a towel covering his nether regions. 

“Muds. Yew need ta dew dis! It ‘elps yew! It’s a d-de-detaaahx bath! The blue-haired man smiles awkwardly, showing what was left of his teeth while he holds the bath salt box with both hands. 

“How long do I have to sit in this shit?”

“40 minutes.” 2D crosses his arms and gives the Satanists a serious look. 

“I’m gonna find somfi’ ta eat for yew while yew bathe.” Murdoc scrunches his face at the last word. He would rather be decaying in the dirt right now than have to do this weird 60’s ‘rejuvenating’ treatment non-sense. He opens the card board box, taking a nice long sniff. He didn’t like it. 

“Hey, take your shit back. I’m not doing it.” Murdoc extends his arm to hand the box back, he shakes its contents with one hand, while the other holds the towel in place. He looks at 2D, wide eyed.

“B-but…I brought it for yew…I fought yew would like it…” His bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to form under his eyes. The possibility of anyone crying over spilled milk was something one could joke about, but 2D…2D would cry over the oddest things, and this just so happened to be one. Murdoc could feel another headache coming on.

“Aright! Stop your crying dents! I’ll use the…uhhh-“ He looks at the package. He wasn’t sure what the stuff was anyway.

“Bath salts or whatever…Just go and make yourself useful elsewhere, yeah?” 2D whips his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, making Murdoc want to gag even more now. 

“Okay Muds...One last thing.” 2D began to fiddle with his fingers. He was shirtless…half naked. Just one hug couldn’t hurt right? It was normal…right? The only thing he feared more than a foot in his ass was rejection. Rejection hurt more than anything. 

“What is it bird? I kinda want to get this bathing thing done. I am quit tired of marinating in my own filth, and that is a un-understatement.” The bass player motions with his hands for 2D to leave, but 2D was just too persistent.

“Dew yew need anyfin’ else? Yew got soap, and towels, and-“

“JUST SHUT U-U-UGH-“ The dizzy feeling fell over him again, but in a dexterous way, like someone had waved a popper in his face. His knees began to shake as he tried to walk away. His mind goes blank. What was he doing? It was hot.

“It is moving. The r-room.” 

“Dew yew need me ta ‘elp?”

“Y-yes…” There goes what was left of his pride. Nothing else really mattered, except getting better, and by god, he was going to do just that. 2D chuckled. He was finally going to help. The goth looks at the steam coming off the water, then at the singer. 

“Could you look away?” God it killed him. He looked faultless. Flawless. His cheeks were a light rouge, showing just how innocent he could be. Unconditional love. That’s what it was. A crazed Satanist, who drove his car right into his now singers face was finally exposed and broken down. He couldn’t tell you how long the passionate feelings had been in the pit of his stomach, years most likely. Years of hell. Years of painful, enjoyable hell. 

The towel falls. 

Yes, he didn’t look. If he did, he would be an even bigger mess than he already was. And being in a mess right now was not in the plan, as he had to help. He could finally do something. 

 

*** 

 

The steamy, warm water was indescribably wonderful. The hippie bath salts that 2D had convinced him to use were not all that bad. They turned the water a deep, ocean blue color, and made the steam smell like lavender. He really liked it. He hated to think of such, but he wouldn’t mind doing it again. Maybe those hippies were onto something. He felt like he was in a Finnish sauna, were they sit in those hot huts, and then walk right into the cold snow, their feet growing a tingling sensation as they do so. Well, he hadn’t gotten out yet, hell, he was about to fall asleep. His head felt heavy, so did his eyelids. One limb stuck out the side of the tub, exposing his tattooed arm. He had never felt so relaxed.

“Muds, what are the tattoos on your arm?” Right. He was here.

“I fink I rememba yew tellin’ me ‘bout this one.” His fingers begin to trace the outline of the red octopus on his arm, the sudden touch made him shiver with a newfound anticipation. 

“Noods drew that.” It was such a simple drawing, and Murdoc thought it would look cool, not to mention Noodles excited face when he showed her. In a way, they were a family. A big, dysfunctional family. She was so talented, and drawing is just one of the many things that she could do. Drawing, martial arts, and most obvious being a guitar player. She had to be Johnny Thunders long lost daughter or something. 

“Wut ‘bout this one?” He moved on to trace the other one. A black inverted cross. The amount of ink they had to use was incredible. It had to have been expensive.

“I thought that w-would be self-explanatory.” He lifts up his necklace. Of course. 

“But why Muds? Don’t yew eva get scared that yew would be judged by somfin’ like dat? There are mean people in the world.” He began to find he was moving his hand up his arm more, and he was now at the nape of his neck.

“No. There are mean people in the world, but you just gotta make y-your way. Screw them. They can live in their perfect world. I had to do wrong to get mine.” His answer was said in a much lower voice. Almost a growl. 2D’s arms were now around his neck. He leaned his head on the right side of his shoulder, and slowly untangles the necklace around his neck. 

“So yew just dew whatever makes yew ‘appy?”

“Yeah…” 

“Wow…” It was like it wasn’t Murdoc. He was calm. Any other day Murdoc would slap him if he were to touch him, especially in this manner, but now that he was sick and weak, he was like a doll. Still and precious. His warmth would have keep him, but he knew better. They needed to eat. 

 

*** 

 

“I feel like one of t-those princesses.” 2D was going all out. If he were sick, he wouldn’t wear pants all day, and Murdoc shouldn’t do so either. He could walk around in his underwear like he usually does, but under the eye of 2D, that was not going to cut it. He had to at least cover up somewhat. 

“It’s just a robe! It’s fluffy!” 

“Robe? That’s French for ‘dress.’ I am wearing a dress.” The blue-haired man puckers his lips out in a pouty manner, anything he did would be criticized. But that is to be expected, it was Murdoc we are talking about. 

“But yew are comfy?”

“Yeah…I guess…” He did it again. He hit him right in the heart. His indifferent side was showing today. 2D smiled.

“I wish yew would be like dis more often Muds, we can talk, yew know dat.”

“Yeah…”

“Go lay down, I’m gonna find somefin’ ta eat~” 2D pats his head, and he crosses his arms. It was almost lunch time, and Murdoc needed to eat or he was going to be grouchy, just like a kid.

There was nothing in the fridgerator except booze and week old sack of peanuts. That was not going to be any good. He needed sick food. 

There were a few canned foods items on the shelf. Dusty cans of soup. He picks up one can of the soup. Chicken noodle. The word noodle never sounded odder when referring to food. Chicken Noodle. All he saw was Noodle in a chicken suit. He looks back at the can and shrugs. Some food is better than none

 

*** 

“I get yew some soup!” He was overly excited again, thinking that his attitude would be infectious. 

“It better have meat in it, fuckin’ vegan.” That hurt. 

“I’m not gonna force food on yew, yew know that.”

“That’s what my dad said, but he didn’t feed me at all, and look at me.” 

“What dat a joke?”

“Yes.” He didn’t laugh, he wasn’t the type that enjoyed those type of jokes. 

“Muds, don’t joke about stuff like that! Please eat…”

“Alright, as l-long as you are happy luv.” He sits up, pulling the red blanket off from his body. The soup’s bowl was almost too hot for him to hold, but that didn’t stop him from eating like a hostage. 2D felt happy knowing that he did something right. 

After finishing off the last bit, he puts the bowl aside. He felt better, but far from being able to play or walk around. His head felt like someone had smashed a brick into his skull, and now it was pulsating from the pain. 2D had left the room to grab a cup of tea, leaving him to his thoughts for a moment.

‘Why the bloody hell am I doing this? I should tell him to get going, or I’ll cut your throat…No, even that is too much for me. Doesn’t he know he is wasting his time with me?’ He grabs the blanket, smothering his face in its warm, soft feel. Never had anyone concerned their selves with his well-being. Never. The door opens.

“I brought yew sum tea, it’s some of dat Japanese stuff Noods ‘ad, it should make ya feel betta.” The man sits on the beds edge, holding out the mug to the goth. He stares at it, until he hesitantly takes the cup. The liquid tasted odd.

 

“Drink it all Muds, then yew need ta take a nap.” He was right, he felt fatigued and weary, but there was no way he could sleep. He downed all of the warm, Asian tea steadily. His throat began to hurt.

“I don’t wanna make yew uncomfortable Muds, so yew take a nap, while I finish up sum lyrics. Sleep well, and if yew need anyfin’, get me.” Murdoc didn’t want him to leave. He hoped that he would stay, maybe hug him a few times, but before he could interject, he was gone. Not wanting to be any more of a nuisance, he laid down.

 

*** 

 

The T.V. was turned off as he tried to sleep, it was just hurting. He cried as the constant pounding continue, non-stop. The medicine was wearing off fast, and 2D had left. He watched as the blades of the fan twirled, following a specific one until his eyes hurt. It was 1 in the afternoon, which didn’t help. Murdoc felt like screaming, then crying more. It was that bad.

He was selfish, and that could be seen in every aspect of his life, and today, he was going to take advantage of his skill. He tip-toes from his room, and quietly stood outside of 2D room. He knocked carefully. 2D opened the door.

He didn’t say anything. Neither did him. It was all going to go away now that 2D was here. He threw himself onto the skinny man. He hugged tightly. He could feel the other’s warm skin. This is what he wanted. 

2D was on cloud-nine. The great and all mighty Murdoc was childishly wrapping his shaky arms around him as if he had waken from a terrible nightmare. He wasn’t the dependent one. He was a provider. He could comfort the bassist anyway he wanted or seemed fit. It was merrily the start of his dreams. 

“Its okay Muds…I just fought yew wanted some alone time. Let’s lay back down.” Sweet. Short. Simple.

His grip loosened and 2D was able to guide him back to his room. He got underneath the covers and found himself being drawn closer to the others chest. The long fingers petted through his slightly damp mane, each touch was sweeter than the last. It was hypnotic the way Stuart did so.  
“Sleep Muds. I love yew.” Those three words. He blew it off, it was just something one would say mindlessly. Love isn’t real.

“When yew get betta, we’ll ‘ave fun at the ol’ studio, we can listen ta some ‘Blur’, and ‘New York Dolls,’ and ‘Black Sabbath.’ Just yew and me Muds. I will ‘old yew tell yew tell me ta let go, yew know dat? We want yew ta get betta Muds, me, Russ, and Noods. We need yew ta get betta….” He continued to talk about little things, things that one would only expect to think, things that 2D wanted to think. It was all said in a whisper, so soft that even a rat could not hear. 

Not even Muds could hear. It was all white noise. He was happy. He snuggled closer to 2D, earning an arm around him. Everything seemed to hurt less around 2D.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my absence during the past few months and my inactivity in the Gorillaz fandom.  
> Just cleaning up my computer, and found this unfinished piece of work, and why throw away something that I at one point put my soul and heart into? Please enjoy, and excuse 2d's crummy talking, as I was still trying to figure out how to put him in character at this time. Enjoy.


End file.
